Fallen Hope
by Dragon Trainer
Summary: After the defeat of the Dark Masters you would think that the digidestiny would live happily ever after. Wrong! A new evil has arisen and it wants to get revenge against the digidestiny. This is my first darkfic. Please R&R Finished
1. Prologue

**_Fallen Hope_**

Part 0 of 4

__

Prologue….

It begins a year after the fall of the Dark Masters in the Digital World as a new digimon plan its attack on the creatures that had stood in his way. The invaders known to many as the saviors of the digital world, but to the dark and twisted digimon of the digiworld are known only as the digidestiny. Eight horrible children, who with the help of their digimon partners destroyed the Dark Masters and the Shadow behind them. But that was about to change…

Lightning flash in the real world as two of the digidestiny children laid down to sleep.

"Matt," the younger of the two children yelled as he snuggled down in his bed. " I really miss Patamon," he signed as he looked above him at the bottom of his brother's top bunk.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I really miss Gabumon, too, but there is nothing we can do about it, T.K. Remember the gate to the digital world is closed and we have no way to return to there."

"Maybe, but I still miss Patamon. Matt, I was wondering that maybe just maybe the door to the digital world has reopen."

"That is impossible, Jed-I said that it would not reopen for a very long time, T.K."

"But still, Matt, can we at least try," T.K. began to whine.

"Ok, we can try tomorrow, but don't get your hope up too much, T.K!"

"Thank you, Matt!"

Then T.K. and Matt both went to sleep, but for one of them it was not meant to lasts as the computer in the next room click on by itself.

"T.K….T.K.," a small voice moaned over and over as the light from the computer spread to enluminate the entire room and soon leaked through a crack in Matt's & T.K.'s room. Then slowly the light extended itself until it fell upon the face of the youngest of the two brothers.

"Uh, what is it?" T.K. moan as the light rested on his face. "What is going on?"

"T.K.," the voice moans again.

"Patamon, is that you?"

"T.K. come to the computer quickly and don't wake Matt," the voice moaned.

"Ok, Patamon," the little boy responded as he grabbed his hat and the digivice that he always keep underneath his pillow, and tiptoed out the door to the next room. 

"T.K., T.K. come here to the computer the voice," moan again, and just as T.K reached the computer a small figure appeared.

"Patamon, is it you!" "I have missed you a lot," he yelled as he hugged the computer screen and then held up his digivice to it.

"T.K., run away!" Patamon yelled as the digimon came into focus. The digivice T.K. held in his hand began to glow a dark brownish color that soon exploded into a black light.

"What is going on, Patamon?" T.K. yelled in a panic, and before the little brown digimon could answer a Black Hand reached out of the screen and pulled T.K into the computer. Then the computer shut off and computer screen went black. The only sign of the dark deed was the hat T.K. had brought with him that laid on the floor where he had dropped it in the struggle. It alone was the only clue to the possible location of the seventh digidestiny.

…To be Continued


	2. Part 1: Missing Person

Part 1

Missing Person

It begins early in the morning as the digi-destinys of courage and light slept. The sky was still dark when the phone began to ring, and Tai's mother went to answer it. 

"Hello, this is Matt's Dad," the voice on the other end of the phone answered. "Have you seen T.K. today?" The voice spoke quickly as though it was in a panic, and that this was its last chance to find whatever it was looking for, and it was because of this that Tai's Mom decided to choose her next few words carefully.

"No, I'm sorry I haven't seen T.K. today, but Tai and Kari might have," she said slowly and patiently. In her heart she knew that they haven't, but she neglected to take away his last piece of hope as she called her children to the phone.

Tai and Kari were fast asleep when they heard the cry of their mother as she called them to the phone.

"Tai, Kari," telephone she yelled as the two children slowly came to life.

"Ok, I'm coming," Tai answered as he slowly got dress and came down the stairs into the living room where his mother was standing by the phone near the couch.

"Tai, have you seen T.K., today," his mother asked the minute he was within visional range.

"Uh-No, why are you asking Mother?" Tai asked as he yawned.

"Just go get your sister, Tai, I will explain later," Tai's mother snapped, which totally surprised him. His mother was an normally gentle woman who never snap at her children, but this time something was seriously wrong and his mother was not in a her normal gentle mood.

Tai hurried up the stairs to the room that he shared with his sister. Here he slept on the top bunk while his sister slept on the bottom bunk.

"Kari," Tai said lowly as he approached her bed. "Kari, mother wants you." "Wake up, Kari," Tai said as he softly shakes her.

"Hmm, what's wrong, Tai!"

"I don't know, but it must be urgent to get mom up at 2 in the morning."

Slowly Kari rose from her bed in her light peach pajamas and went down stairs with Tai right behind her.

"Kari," her mother asked the minute she saw her. "Have you seen T.K.," she asked hopefully.

"No, Mother," Kari answered.

"Oh, Dear," she replied as her mother pulled the phone back towards her ear.

The voice on the other end of the phone answered quickly," No need to tell me I heard them." "Sorry about the trouble."

"No, that is perfectly alright!" "I hope you'll find him."

"Thank you," then there was a soft click on the other end as Matt's father put down the phone and looked toward his son who was peering behind the corner at his father.

"Come here, Matt!" His father called his son.

Matt slowly inch forward with something clutch in his hands, and as Matt came closer the object was revealed to be a hat.

"Sit with me for a minute, Matt!" "Do you have any idea where your brother can be?" His father asks as Matt sat on the couch beside him.

"No!" 

"I thought so," his father responded. This had not been the first time T.K. had ran away. He had done it twice before during the divorce, and T.K. was normally found somewhere in the house. But this time, something was wrong about his disappearance. I mean T.K had no reason to run away

"That's it!" His father yelled as he got to his feet. "Matt go get dressed we're going to look for your brother."

Matt eagerly went to his room while his father got on the phone with the police. 

Something was wrong and he wasn't just about to sit around and wait Matt thought to himself.

It was then as Matt was going through his closet that he remember what T.K. had said that night about wanting to go to the digital world. He rushed out the room halfway dress into the living room. 

T.K.'s hat had been found in front of the computer, could he have somehow managed to return to the digital world Matt thought as he stared at the blank computer in the room.


	3. Part 2: Return to the Digital World

Part 2

Return to the digital world

That day Matt and his father had spent a lot of time looking in any and all places that Matt's little brother could have gone, and all of it had been for nothing. Matt knew that his brother wasn't in any of those places, but he didn't want to tell his father the truth. He knew that it would only worry him more, but Matt did have a plan and just as soon as school ended he had every intention of putting it to action.

Meanwhile in the digital world, a plan was being formed as the digidestiny of hope awaken in a dark and isolated room. Here there was no light to shine his way, and the room was so dark that he couldn't even see two-inches in front of his face. Here T.K. tried not to cry as he realized that he was alone. Or is he?

"T.K.," a small voice cried as it wondered blindly in the darkness.

"Patamon is that you?" T.K. asked because he recognized the voice.

"Yes, it's me, but where are you?"

"I don't know, but do you happen to knew where the light switch is?" T.K. asked jokingly.

"I'm afraid not!" Patamon answered," but if I digivolved I could make one!"

"O.k.!"

Then Patamon began to concentrate on his champion form, and soon a brown light began to consume the small brown digimon as it began to lose its rookie form.

"Patamon digivolve to…," the small brown digimon yelled as the power completely consume it.

This is when a black strike of lightning flashed in the room temporarily revealing the entire place. The bolt's power canceled out Patamon digivolving process as he returns to normal.

"…Patamon?" The small brown digimon complete his sentence as he returns to his normal state.

T.K. in the meanwhile had taken total advantage of the lightning and in those short moments had made his way to Patamon's side as the light was once again consume by the darkness.

"What happen?" T.K. squealed as the darkness once again hid his digimon from view.

"I don't know, T.K., but something or someone stop me from digivolving."

"That not good!"

"I know," Patamon squealed as he somehow manage to find his way onto T.K.'s head. "But there is an evil force here in the digital world, and I think we have just become its prisoners."

"You have no idea just how right you are digimon of hope," a strange voice roared as the lightning once again flashed. "And now that you have figured out your predicament I guess it is time for me to set my plan in to motion." "Here I come Digidestiny of hope!"

The room suddenly glowed a blinding white, which swallowed up T.K. and Patamon as the master of that place prepared to descend to their level. Then the white glow was replaced by black bolts of lightning as T.K. experience the first of many types of pain he would feel as a prisoner of that place. Patamon in an effort to help T.K. grab unto T.K.'s shirt and the black bolts attack him too. Then it stopped and T.K. and Patamon's bodies fell heavily to the floor. The dark red eyes of their enemy glowed as a tall dark figure stood over the fallen pair. 

"Now, to convert these worthless digidestinys into their true form," croak an evil stratchy voice. Slowly a hand extended from the dark figure as it turn its palm up to the sky and a black bolt of lightening stroke it leaving behind a single crest. "Crest of Despair, go and claim your master and bend him to my will!" The figure smirked as it prepared its final attack upon the unconscious pair. "Crest Conversion Bolt," it yelled as the crest shot from his hand in the form of a single bolt of lightning and strikes its targets.

Elsewhere, Matt and the rest of the digidestiny had gather in the computer room at their school.

"Matt, are you serious!" Tai yelled after Matt had told his story.

"I knew something was wrong," Sora jump in," when your father called, but I didn't think much of it I just thought that T.K. was probably hiding somewhere." "I mean we all need some private time to cool off and be alone."

"Sure, but we wasn't having any problems at home," Matt screamed.

"Well, if T.K. is in the digital world, then shouldn't we go in and find him," Kari butt in shyly.

"She right you know." "The longer we fight about this the more trouble T.K. could be in," Izzy began.

"Yeah, and I can't wait to see Palmon again," Mimi chimed in.

"Then its all settle then," Tai ended," lets go to the digital world."

"Hey, what about our parents?" Joe shouted as the others prepared to try and enter the digital world through the computer. "I mean they are going to notice that we didn't come home from school."

"Hmm, Joe is right you know," Izzy complied. "Maybe we should all call our parents first and tell them we are going to be a little late."

"Yeah, Izzy is right," Tai agreed, "but what will we tell them?"

"How about we're stay late to study," Matt suggested.

"But what about Kari," Tai snapped," she not in the same grade as us?"

"Let's just say she decided to stay late with us," Sora suggested.

"O.k., I guess that will work!" Tai agreed.

So, the digidestiny called their parents and gave them the phony excuses, and then with a few objections from Joe entered the Digital World


	4. Part 3: Enemy reveal

Part 3

Enemy revealed

It begins as the seven remaining digidestinys appeared in the sky high above the digital world. 

"Ahhhhh," they all yelled together as they plummeted toward the ground.

Splash! The digidestinys fell into a huge round lake that lucky was below them. Or was it? Matt, Sora, Tai, and Izzy all floated back to the surface coughing loudly, but Kari, Mimi and Joe sunk below the waves of the murky water.

"Kari?" "Cough!" Tai yelled the minute his head broke through the water's surface. He knew his sister couldn't swim, but he still hoped that someone had pulled her to the surface.

Then he saw the heads of Matt, Sora, and Izzy and realized that his sister wasn't with them and immediately went under in the hope of finding her.

"Oh, man!" "Where are the others?" Matt yelled as he pushed the wet hair from his face.

"I think they went under," Sora yelled as she dived back under the water in hopes of finding one of the missing digidestinys.

"Fish Net," a voice called out just as Matt prepared to take a breath of air and dive back under the waves to find his lost comrades. Suddenly like in one of those movies the group began to slow appear above the waves, until Matt also found himself six inches above the water. "Huh!" "Look this is Gomamon's Fish Net attack," Matt yelled when he realized he was sitting on the head of a pink and yellow fish.

"That's right," a voice yelled as a head appeared in the water next to Joe. "I knew you guys would drop in sooner or later," Gomamon stated sarcastically.

"Well, its good to see you again, too," Matt smile back in the same sarcastic tone.

"Well, I don't miss you!" Gomamon stated humorously," when you arrive there is always trouble."

"Yeah-cough, for us!" Joe remarked between coughs.

Gomamon then took the digidestinys to the opposite bank and here is where they met the second of seven remaining digimon. 

"Hey, Gabumon," Gomamon yelled to a digimon sitting at the top of a tree looking in the opposite direction of the lake," you'll never guess what the fish brought in!"

"Isn't that suppose to be…," Gabumon started as he turn around to face the sea animal digimon. "Huh, Matt!" He yelled in awe as he stared at his digidestiny.

"Gabumon," Matt yelled in joy as the digimon jumped down from the tree and went to his best friend.

"What brings you back to the digital world?" Gabumon yelled when he got to Matt.

This is when all the joy of their reunion was suck from the atmosphere as Matt went from happy to serious in the blink of an eye.

"Gabumon, have you seen T.K?"

"No, actually, Matt, me, Gomamon, and the others are searching for Patamon." The striped digimon stated coolly. "He was diginapped from Primal Village the other night."

Then that means Matt thought to himself that T.K. didn't just come to the digital world of his own free will, maybe the same thing that kidnapped Patamon got T.K. also Then he turn toward Gabumon and asked about the other digimon.

"They said that we would meet up at Primal Village in a few minutes," Gabumon answer.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Tai yelled with excitement, " lets go!"

Idiot Matt thought to himself as he followed slowly behind the now excited group as they headed to Primal Village to meet up with the rest of the other digimons.

Elsewhere, an anger cry floated high in the air as T.K.'s captor yelled in rage at the fact that the crest conversion failed. T.K.'s crest of hope had saved him at the last moment with a light brown shield that covered both the digidestiny and his digimon.

"Rrarghh!" "This is impossible!" "There is no way that crumble little shield could stand up to my crest conversion." The shield than faded away. The red eyes gleam in hate. "He should have lost all hope unless….!" "The creature closed its red eyes melting into the shadows. "Hmmm, interesting it seems some playmates have arrived, and it would be rude not to greet them.

Then with just a flick of his fingers T.K. and Patamon was pick up off the ground and hurled into the shadows that seem to part as the two flew. This flight ended with T.K. and Patamon smashing into the wall and just as they began to slide down it shackles grab their hands and wings and held them up.

"I need a playmate for my friends, and I think your shadows will do just nicely." The creature smiled as a small light flicker toward the captive prisoners and their shadows stretch across the ground. "Rise my minions, and go and play with my friends in the Primal Village." 

The shadow rose and form into an exact duplicate of Patamon except for the fact that the digimon's color was now black with red stripes, and the other shadow turn into a older versus of T.K. His hair was dark black and his eyes a haunting red. 

"Go and have fun, my minions I will join you soon," the dark creature crackle," but first I have other things to attend to. 

Then the shadow vanished as T.K. awoke and began to scream as the dark creature started to punish T.K. for not submitting to it's will. 

Elsewhere in the Primal Village, the digidestiny and their digimon was reunited once more.

"Biyo," Sora yelled as she ran toward a small, pink bird type digimon.

"I have miss you Sora," Biyomon yelled as the two hugged each other.

"Tai!" Agumon cried once he spotted his friend.

"Good to see you again," Tai smiled.

"Same here!"

Izzy and Tentomon just stared at each other in silence, while Kari stroked Gatomon behind the ears. Mimi and Palmon twirled each other around and all the reunited digimon and digidestinys were happy all except two, Matt and Gabumon. They went to talk with Elecmon the guardian of Primal Village to try and find out about Patamon's disappearance.

"Hmm, Patamon," Elecmon began," he was just helping me take care of these baby digimon when this hand appeared from Patamon's shadow and dragged him into it." "And that was the last I saw of him." 

"Strange, Gabumon does that sound like any digimon you know of," Matt question his friend.

"Hmmm, it does ring a bell, but I can't really think of the digimon's name," Gabumon replied.

"How about a hint?" a voice yelled, causing Matt to turn around and Gabumon to jump protectly in front of him.

"Who there?" Gabumon yelled toward the source of the voice.

"Bubble boom!" A voice cried as Elecmon was hit with an invisible wave of energy that sent him flying into a nearby tree.

The others upon see this rush toward Matt and Gabumon in an effort to help. Then a cloak person jumped from the top of a tree and landed in front of them. The figure quickly whipped the cloak from his body and smiled.

"Hello, brother!" T.K.'s shadow smiled as the black and red Patamon jumped from his shoulder and landed in front of T.K. protectly. "You want to know who is behind this then I will tell you." "The person behind this is my master, Shadidomon!"

"What?!" Agumon yelled.

"Huh, who is this Shadidomon?" Tai question his digimon.

"Shadidomon, is a very bad digimon who is supposed to be the guardian of a group of rouge digidestinies called the Dark Digidestiny." Agumon splat out quickly," but that is impossible Shadidomon is just a digitale.

"You are wrong," the fiery eye boy yelled back," Shadidomon is real, and I am the first of eight dark digidestinies." "Me and Patamon are the digidestinies of despair, and you are about to see the full force of our powers," T.K. hissed.

"Oh yeah well I'm the digidestiny of Courage and you can't beat us!" Tai yelled back defensively. "There is no way that you can be T.K., because T.K. is our friend and would never hurt us."

"Haaaa, I am T.K., I have just been converted by Shadidomon, and if you don't believe me ask Agumon, digidestiny of Courage, or should I say Tai. I already know who you are leader of the digidestiny!" T.K. laughed at Tai's claim. "Now Patamon digivolve!"

"Ok," Patamon squeaked as it took to the sky and a black light engulfs it.

Is it true? "Two can play at that game!" Tai yelled trying not to think of the boy's words and trying to focus on the battle ahead. "Agumon lets go!" Tai yelled.

"Yeah, I can take him!" Agumon yelled. Then a bright red glow encased Agumon as he began to digivolve. "Agumon digivolve to Greymon," Agumon screamed as he lost his rookie form and change into his champion form.

Meanwhile the others watched in horror as two prepared to battle, neither knowing to jump in or just to let the two battle it out. 

What is going on Matt questioned himself as he watch the battle take place. That can't possible be T.K., but some how, some way I can't shake this feeling that that thing and T.K. are one and the same What if it is true, what will happen to us if this Shadidomon is able to convert us, too? 

"Patamon digivolve to Dark Angemon!" Patamon screamed as he lost the last shreds of his rookie form and transformed into a huge Angel type digimon. The only difference between Angemon and Dark Angemon was their color and weapons. Dark Angemon held in his hand a long pole with a blade at the end and his color was now complete black. Dark Angemon smirk," The brave is always the first to fall.

"Enough big talk lets see you back that up," Greymon yelled as he charges Dark Angemon at full speed.

"End this quickly Dark Angemon," T.K. yawns as the huge dinosaur type digimon roar in anger as Dark Angemon grab him by his horns.

"Is this the best you got," Dark Angemon laughed," you not even worth the effort of converting, but that is not up to me." Then Dark Angemon flung Greymon's head into the ground," So defeats you I must! "Zap Fist!" Dark Angemon yelled as he threw a punch at the fallen digimon causing a sphere of black energy to spring from his fist and smack Greymon in the head robbing him of his strength and transforming Greymon back into Koromon.

"Koromon," Tai yelled as he rushed to the side of his fallen digimon.

"Round one is mine," T.K. stated slyly as a cage formed from the shadows and trap Tai and Koromon within, and then the torture began, as Tai was shock by black bolts of electricity. "Next!"

The others stared in disbelief as the boy laugh wildly. Matt looked at the boy with the glint of hatred as he decided that this creature was definitely not his brother and that he would make him pay for his brothers kidnapping.


	5. Part 4: Conversion

Part 4

Conversion

Deep in the heart of darkness a voice is heard crying in agony, while another is heard laughing loudly. 

"Ahhhhh," T.K. screamed as bolts of electricity flew up his body causing pain to every part of his body. 

"Haaaaaa, this is so much fun!" "Watching you squirm that is," Shadidomon laughed as he stop the bolts of electricity and allow the little boy time to rest. "If you just give in to the dark part of yourself I could stop all the pain, and you would never know suffering again." "Or we could continue this until you died from the pain, that is your choice."

T.K. slowly lift his head up weakly as a small bead of blood ran down his face. "Matt will get you for this," he spoke softly.

"That is not very possible, for you see," Shadidomon began as a mirror appeared from out of the darkness in front of T.K.," your brother is very busy right now, and I don't think he will be of much help to you in few minutes."

The mirror then reflected the battle as T.K. weakly stared at the dark hair boy in wonder.

"You see that boy in the mirror that is fighting your brother, well that boy is you once you have been converted, but for now he is just your future shadow." Shadidomon gleamed as T.K. eyes widen in horror," and you know as well as I that the digidestiny of friendship would never hurt his own brother." "Your last hope is gone, and now it is time for me to try again," Shadidomon laughed as he took a step back as he prepared to fire his Crest Conversion Bolt again.

Elsewhere in Primal Village, the six remaining digidestiny prepared to square off against T.K.'s and Patamon's shadow image. 

"We've got to destroy him," Matt yelled as Tai yelled louder in agony.

"But what if he is your brother," Joe yelled back," we just can't kill him."

"That creature is not my brother, and me and Gabumon will prove it," Matt screamed back!"

"But Matt, what T.K. said was all true, at least, in the digitale." Gabumon stated urgently. "That could easily be T.K.!"

"No way am I going to believe that that is my brother." Matt yelled at his digimon. "That is not T.K." "That is not T.K.!" "And I'm going to prove it with or without your help, Gabumon." 

"Woah, Matt!" Gabumon yelled as Matt headed straight toward T.K.," I'm not your enemy." "If you want to fight him, then I'm with you Matt."

"Thanks Gabumon!" Matt smiled at his digimon partner.

Clap, Clap," Good Job!" "I see you have finally got it together, brother." T.K. smiled," now shall we begin?"

"Shut up," Matt yelled back," and I'm not your brother!"

"Gabumon digivolve to….," Gabumon yelled as a bluish light consume him and he lost his rookie form and gain his champion form," Garurumon." 

"What a harsh thing to say, Matt," T.K. begin," if this is the way you want it there shall be no mercy." "Dark Angomon attack!"

Garurumon hurled itself at the dark angel digimon as it swoops down toward him.

"Blue Blaster!" Garurumon yelled as a gush of blue fire-like element flew from his mouth.

Angemon simply dodged the attack and fired back an attack of his own.

"Dark Rod!" Angemon yelled as he swung his blade rod at Garurumon catching the digimon in the face with the staff part.

The two digimon then came back to earth with Garurumon hitting the ground hard and Dark Angemon landing on the ground gracefully.

"Now to finish him!" Dark Angemon smirked as a small light reflected off the blade at the tip of the staff.

"Dark Angemon, watch out!" T.K. yelled as two missiles collided into Dark Angemon's back.

"That is enough!" Ikkakumon yelled as the smoke cleared and the huge furry creature appeared in front of the fallen Garurumon.

"Yeah!" "If you want to fight, Garurumon," screeched Birdramon as she floated above them," you will have to deal with us."

"And that goes for all of us." The other three chimed in as Gatomon, Togemon, and Kabuterimon took their places beside the others.

"Fine!" T.K. yelled when the smokes complete clear to reveal his digimon unharm by the blast. "A team that fights together died together," T.K. yelled as he held out his digivice and his crest began to glow.

Dark Angemon changed back into Patamon and then shouted," Dark Angemon warp digivolve to…..!" The world flashed red as Patamon shot through his other stages and ended as a huge shadow ball covered the digimon and his wings slowly poke through the ball and then it exploded to reveal a dark dragon/angel type digimon. ".. Hydroangemon, the digimon of despair," Hydroangemon screamed as he open his six wings and spread out his long neck which end in an dragon-type head covered with a long helmet like the type Angemon wears. His long tail swept the ground as his long arms grab the dirty with human like hands. His body and feet still resemble a man, but the rest of him was that of a dragon.

"Oh man that can't be good!" Joe shouted.

"Is that Angemon's Mega form?" Sora asked.

"Eww, who did his wardrobe?" Mimi criticized.

" This isn't going to be easy," Kari yelled.

Man, It looks like an even fight. Matt muttered to himself. My digimon is the only one that can turn into a Mega. "Garurumon are you all right?" he shouted to his digimon as Garurumon got to his feet.

"Yeah, everything except my pride!" Garurumon responded." 

"Good, do you think you can Warp Digivolve?" Matt asked him.

Garurumon transformed back into Gabumon," Let's go for it!" "Gabumon warp digivolve to…," Gabumon howled as he sped through his other digivolutions. "..Metal Garurumon."

"Hmm, it looks like this battle may be interesting," T.K. smirked as the other digidestiny followed suit and transformed their digimon to the next stage.

"Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon."

"Kabuterimon digivolve to MegaKabuterimon." 

"Togemon digivolve to Lilymon."

"Ikkakumon digivolve to Zudomon."

"Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon."

Elsewhere a black beam hit the digidestiny of hope head on, and this time no shield of hope appeared to help him. The beam began to electrocute him as it spread over him like an robe, and in the middle of the robe was the crest of despair creeping closer and closer to a spot over his heart where T.K.'s crest of hope glowed weakly.

"Yes, the prophecy is coming true," Shadidomon hollowed in triumphs.

The crest of despair was just inches from the crest of hope when a blast of energy knocked it away.   
"Boom Bubble," Patamon screamed as he took the risky shot.

The crest then falls to the ground and shattered upon impact.

"That is not T.K.'s true crest," Patamon yelled," T.K. true crest can not be shattered and was not force upon him." "T.K. chose his crest Shadidomon!"

"How did you know my name?" Shadidomon asked.

"Because my shadow knows it," Patamon answered slyly.

"You will pay for this," Shadidomon sneered," that crest is irreplaceable." "But that will not stop my plan, because I still have the crests of your other friends." With these words the crest disappeared from his hands," My little shadow doll will make good use of these." "Now for your punishment Digimon of hope!" "Giga Strike!"

Lightning bolts flew toward the digimon from the ground, and just as they was about to hit Patamon a brownish shell appeared.

"This is the end Shadidomon," T.K. voice boomed. "I won't let you hurt us anymore." A brown light covered T.K. healing all his wounds. "Shadows live in darkness feeding off our fear, hatred, dishonesty, jealousy, unfaithfulness, ignorance, and are despair or the darkness in our hearts." "Without this you don't exist, and once I realize this you no longer have an power over us," T.K. ended as the shackles were destroyed by the brown light." "This is your end, Shadidomon!"

"No, how can this be?" Shadidomon recoiled.

"Patamon, lets end this!"

"You got it, T.K.," Patamon yelled as the brownish shield exploded.

"Patamon warp digivolve to Astroangemon, the guardian of hope."

"No, I won't let it end this way!" The shadow digimon yelled as he dematerialized into the background.

"Way to go, Astroangemon," T.K. yelled in triumph," we got him running scared."

"Yes, T.K., but its not over yet." "If I'm right Shadidomon is probably heading toward the others." 

"Yeah, you are probably right, and we need to beat him to the others, but how?" T.K. asked as he took a good look at his surroundings. "I mean we don't know the way out of here, and we have no idea where the others are."

"Yes, but we can easily find out." Astroangemon stated as he stared into the darkness.

"Huh?"

Meanwhile in Primal Village the battle grew more intense as the Hydroangemon quickly dropped Zudomon and Angewomon. 

"Give it up!" T.K. yelled as the two digimon hit the ground. "You are no match for us!"

"Oh yeah!" Metal Garurumon yelled," Metal Wolf Claw!" A huge missile exit from Metal Garurumon's chest and rocket toward Hydroangemon. 

The huge digimon's hand simply swatted the missiles away. "Is that the best you got?" "Zap Wave!" Hydroangemon cried as a energy wave appeared as he flung out his arms. The wave hit all but one of the digimon as Metal Garurumon jumped protectly in front of Angewomon. 

"No," the digidestiny yelled together as the digimon hit by the wave changed back into their In-Training forms.

"Haaaa, it is all over," T.K. yelled as the five digidestiny ran to their digimon.

"You did good, Tsunomon." Matt encouraged his digimon.

"I'm sorry, Matt!" Tsunomon spoke quietly.

"Hey, thanks to you we still have a chance." Matt replied honestly," so don't feel bad.

"Oh, but he should." "No, Ultimate is a match for a Mega!" "You have lost!" T.K. screamed. Then the cages appeared from the shadow trapping the digimon and their digidestiny. All except one Kari and Angewomon.

This is when Shadidomon appeared beside the boy. "Good job!" "My little shadow puppet, and now it is time to convert the reminding digidestiny."

"Yes, my lord Shadidomon!" The Shadow boy smiled.

" Shadidomon?" Matt question. "Where is my brother?"

"The digidestiny of hope refuse to submit, so he was destroyed," Shadidomon replied cruelly.

"No, no you are lying," Matt yelled as he grab the bars of his cage in vain.

"So you need proof, boy!" Shadidomon reached behind his back and pulled out a object and threw it at the Matt.

Matt caught it, and his eyes went wide in horror. "Th..This is T.K.'s digivice," Matt stuttered as he look at the broken digivice. A tear rolled down Matt's face as he clamped his hand on the digivice and then looks up at Shadidomon in hate. "You'll pay for this Shadidomon!" " I swear it!"

Then the five cages began to pulse with dark energy, which mark the beginning of their torture as the bolts of electricity hit them.


	6. Part 5: Final Confrontation

Part 5

Final Confrontation

Shadidomon smiled slyly as his dark puppet called upon the six dark crests, while Kari looked on helplessly.

"Humph, you're not going to challenge me little light?" The shadow T.K. asked. 

Kari looked on in silence.

"Well, if that is your answer, then I will just have to end it!" T.K. sneered as he threw the crest into the air. "Dark Crest Conversion."

The six crests then drove toward their digidestiny's cage. Tai's dark crest of fear struck the cage of the digidestiny of courage first transforming Tai's hair from brown to blonde and turning Agumon skin yellow as well. Then next the other four dark crests of dishonesty, jealousy, unfaithfulness, and ignorance struck the cages of their digidestiny at the same time changing the digidestiny and digimon within. The final crest of hatred hovered over Matt's cage slowly, as the punishment of the dark bolts stop.

"Haaaaaa!" This is wonderful!" Shadidomon laughed" now only two remind." "The setback with the digidestiny of hope will not stop the prophecy." My master will be awaken and you'll see this world thrown into totally chaos."

Then the final crest dove toward it new Master. 

"Noooo," Matt yelled as he watched the crest descend toward him.

"Celestial Arrow!" a voice yelled as the crest was stroke by a single pink light arrow sending it back into T.K.'s hand. 

"That is enough!" Kari shouted. "I won't sit by and watch you transform Matt, too." 

"Oh yeah!" "What do you plan to do about it?" T.K. sneered. 

"Stop you!" Kari answered.

"Hydroangemon, take care of that squirt and her digimon."

"It will be my pleasure, T.K."

"Don't underestimate me!" Angewomon yelled as she shot her arrows at the shadow digimon.

Hydroangemon simple swatted them away as he charged toward her. "Dragon Force," he yelled when he was three feet from his target. A huge ball of energy appeared from his mouth and sped toward the angelic digimon. She had no way to escape the close-range blast, and was totally engulf in the explosion, while Kari who was only a few feet from the battle was sent flying in the opposite direction by the sear force of the explosion.

"Aaaaaaah," she screamed as she prepared herself for the impact with the ground. But it never came instead she found herself colliding with another body who slowed her fall.

Meanwhile on the opposite side of the explosion, the smoke covered the area in front of Matt as he look on with wide eyes and a sad heart. I have seen the death of two of the digidestiny he thought as the smoke still high in the eye hid the view of the two digimon. First, my brother and now Tai's sister "All is lost," Matt muttered as Tsunomon began to sob.

"Now, it is time to convert you digidestiny of friendship." Shadidomon chuckled," if you submit quickly to my powers the suffering you have just seen here will be nothing more than a memory."

Matt turn toward the digimon and yelled," I will never give in!"

"Suit yourself," Shadidomon replied as T.K. threw the crest back at the digidestiny. This time the crest shot like an arrow toward the boy's cage, and just as it was about to connect with the cage. Hydroangemon was hurl from the smoky crater into the path of the small crest, and both the crest and angel dragon collided into the ground. Angewomon then appeared from the smoke followed by another angel type digimon. 

"Astroangemon!" The Dark T.K. shouted," that is impossible, Master, I thought you had destroy the digidestiny of hope."

"Shut Up, you idiot!" Shadidomon shouted," they have never seen this digimon before."

Matt upon hearing this began to beam with joy; his brother and Kari were O.K. and now was the time to escape. "Tsunomon, do you think you can digivolve?"

"I'm afraid not, Matt!" "I'm still too weak!" Tsunomon replied sadly.

"That is Ok!" "I guess I have to leave it all up to T.K. and Kari," Matt replied with a great deal of hope.

Hydroangemon quickly rose from the place where he had fallen and charged Astroangemon. The two digimon locked hands as they look deep into each other's faces. 

"I won't let you beat me!" Hydroangemon scream as he tried to overpower Astroangemon.

"I don't expect you to let me beat you." Astroangemon smirked," but you have no choice he howled as he left the digimon into the air and then flung the dark digimon back into the ground. "Evil will never triumph over good!"

Meanwhile Angewomon had floated to Matt's cage. "Matt are you Ok?" She asked hoping that during the battle he had not been converted.

"I'm fine," Matt answered but where is T.K. and Kari he asked?

Then Angewomon turn to look at a hill way off in the distance. Here two figures stood together stone-still watch the battle below.

"Good their safe," Matt signed in relief.

"Uh, that is great Matt, but don't you think that you should ask her to get us out of here?" Tsunomon squeaked.

"Oh yeah, Angewomon!"

"Say no more, Matt, I understand!" Angewomon stated as she ripped the roof of the cage open and took Matt and Tsunomon to the hill.

The Dark T.K. watch as they escaped and then he developed a plan. "Me and Hydroangemon are far from being beaten." He stated as he teleported from Shadidomon's side.

Astroangemon had Hydroangemon on the ropes as he continued to punch out the dragon/angel. Hydroangemon in one last desperate move flung himself upward to try to escape, but Astroangemon followed suit quickly. He outflew the dark digimon and grabs him from behind locking the digimon's arms behind his wings. Then Astroangemon turned himself and Hydroangemon around and plunged toward the ground and then at the last second Astroangemon release sends his victim into the ground.

"Noo," Hydroangemon cried as he grab a handful of dirty from the crater he had created. "I can..can't be beaten," he stammered. He then turned his head to look at the angel digimon.

"Give Up!" "This fight is pointless," Astroangemon shouted," you know that this will only result in your death."

"Haaaaa," the dark digimon laughed," it doesn't matter I'm only a shadow!" "A lifeless puppet!" "Life means nothing to me, only victory." He shouted as he rose again batten and beaten from the crater.

Elsewhere on the hill, T.K, Matt, Tsunomon, and Kari watch on, they all knew that the battle would be over soon, especially since Angewomon had gone to rejoin the battle.

"Go Astroangemon," T.K. shouted as his digimon got in another good hit.

"It looks like this battle is ours," Matt spoke without emotion.

"Huh, what is wrong, Matt? Kari asked.

"It just that, Shadidomon had gone through a lot of trouble to convert the others and he had not once commended one to help him." 

"Oh I can answered that," a voice coo as Matt turn to see his little brother being held with a hand over his mouth by the dark T.K.

"My Master don't see any need to waste the energy!" "He will just end it himself!" T.K. smirked but first I have to take care of the final obstacle in my master's path." Then the shadow T.K. began to give off a dark glow. "This is my fareware gift to you!" "Shadow Explosion," he cried as the glow became permanent and his smirk turned into an insane laugh," I plan to take your brother with me to the afterworld along with you, if you don't escape my explosion in 60 seconds." "Haaaaaaaaa," I shall have the last laugh after all, digidestiny of hope!"


	7. Part 6: Victories and Defeat

Part 6

Victories and Defeat

The battle raged on in the once beautiful Primal Village, which now lay in rubber as the three angelic digimon battle. The dark digimon, Hydroangemon, was now holding his own against Astroangemon and Angewomon who at first had the upper hand. It seemed as if the dragon digimon had gained some unforeseen power, while Astroangemon was slowly being drain of his power. 

"Astroangemon, this isn't working," Angewomon shouted, as Astroangemon was ram into the ground by Hydroangemon.

"I think you're right," He shouted as he pulled himself out of the crater in the ground, "I've been feeling kind of weak."

"Celestial Arrow," Angewomon shouted as Hydroangemon rocketed toward her. She shot one of her light arrows straight at the face of Hydroangemon who slapped it away and continued her flight toward his victim.

"Oh, No you don't," Astroangemon screamed as he slammed into Hydroangemon's back sending him into the ground. "Something is…. Ahhhh!" Astroangemon yelled as his body exploded with pain.

"Astroangemon, what is wrong?" Angewomon asked with deep concern in her voice.

Meanwhile below on the hill, T.K. struggle and squirm in vain as the shadow boy's grip harden like steel around his waist and mouth.

"Let him go!" Matt screamed as he grabbed the boy's hand around his brother's mouth. "He can't breath!" "You're going to suffocate him."

This was true as T.K. began to struggle less and less. 

"In twenty-seconds," the dark T.K. smiled," it won't even matter." "He be blow to pieces." 

"No, let him go!" Matt screamed as he tugged at the single hand putting all his weight into it, then when he discovered this wouldn't work he fired a punch into the boy's face. Cause Matt pain, but leaving the boy relatively unharmed by this action.

"Matt, move out of the way!" Tsunomon yelled when he realized that Matt had absolutely no way of prying the hand off. "Bubble Pop!" he cried as a single pink bubble floated from his mouth and softly hit the hand cause no damage to the boy. "It just as I thought he is a lot stronger than me in this form, Matt." "There is no way you or I can free him!"

"Tsunomon, I not just going to leave my brother to died." Matt fired back in a fit of rage.

"Now, Now, Brother, you shouldn't yell at your digimon," T.K. spoke darkly. "He is right, you should go save yourself, because you only have 17 more seconds to escape my blast." "Haaaaa!"

"I'm not your brother!" Matt yelled back as he clutches his fist uselessly.

The dark T.K. yelp as a now glowing Kari places her hands on the boy's hand that lay on T.K.'s mouth. The hand instantly released its grip, and then proceeded to strike Kari hard across the face; sending the girl to the ground. Her pink glow fading away.

"You stupid *%#*!" "How dare you?" T.K. spoke softly. " But I to admit that you have more guts than I thought, so I will save you for my master." With these words, a black shield covered the shadow and the boy. "You'll not be harm by our deaths, but you will instead become one of the slaves of my dark lord." "We have 15 more seconds!"

It was then as the shadow boy spoke these words that Shadidomon made his move. He flew up into the sky just as Astroangemon recovered from the pain that had filled his body. 

"T.K. needs me!" Astroangemon spoke meanly. "I must end this quickly," and then he turns to the still unsure Angewomon. "When he comes back we must somehow throw him off guard long enough for me to use my most powerful move."

"If that is the case then I think I can arrange for a slight distraction." Then she flew toward her target, while Astroangemon began to power up. 

Angewomon then powered up her bow like she was about to try her Celestial Arrows again at the now charged Hydroangemon. Then at the last second instead of firing her arrows when he was in close range she swung her bow connecting with his chin, catching him off guard, and sending him flying through the air. 

"Now Astroangemon, this might be your last chance," Angewomon directed the moment the move was successful.

"Holy Sword," Astroangemon yelled as a sword appeared in his hand from a single bolt of lightning. Then he charged the digimon as it floated closer to the ground. "Holy Strike," Astroangemon yelled as he closed in on his foe and then with a series of lightning fast slices defeated Hydroangemon who returned to his rookie form.

Then Shadidomon appeared in front of the angelic digimon, and landed next to the defeated Patamon. "You have fail me!"

"I am--am sorry, Master," he stammered, I will do better next time."

"I do not tolerate failure among my legions," Shadidomon stated unemotionally," Shadow Ball." Then a small ball of darkness leap from his hand and hit Patamon head on, incinerating him instantly. The he turns his head and shot another ball of equal size at Astroangemon hitting him in the chest. This move ended the life of both digimon as Astroangemon de-digivolved back into Patamon, and then broke apart as his eyes closed for the last time; all before the digimon was able to hit the ground. Angewomon was astounded as the dark digimon turn his eyes on her.

"Patamon," the shadow boy yelled as he watched the whole scene helplessly. "I don't understand." "I thought he was going to revive me and we would help him take over the digital world." "But..But he just destroyed Patamon, my only link back to this world." T.K."s shadowed muttered in a scared voice," that means when I explode that is it." "I'm dead!"

"Pat..Patamon, "T.K. stammered as he struggled in the boy's arms. Tears formed in T.K.'s crystal eyes as he thought about the death of his best friend and digimon partner.

Kari after seeing this weep openly as Angewomon retreated quickly with Shadidomon in hot pursuit. 

"See, Shadidomon, cares nothing for you." Matt began soberly. "If you died no one will care, but if you stop and release my brother, maybe you can take a step toward getting revenge for your Patamon."

"There is nothing I can do!" The boy stated. "Without Patamon I can't control my powers, which means I can't lower my shield or stop the explosion." "Shadidomon has had the last laugh." The boy stated as despair wash over him causing his shield to glow even more and empowering Tsunomon. "But maybe I do have a way to help you avenge your Patamon." "Tell Tsunomon to try and digivole now."

"Tsunomon, you heard the shadow," Matt encouraged his digimon.

"Here goes nothing, Tsunomon digivolve to….," Tsunomon began as the blue light engulf him and he began to digivolve,"Gabumon." The furry creature look up at Matt and smiled," it worked."

"Now lets try for a warp digivolve."

"You got it Matt!" "Gabumon warp digvolved to….," Gabumon began to streak through all his other digivolving stages until his reach his Mega form," ..Metal Garurumon."

"Metal Garurumon, can you try to blast though that force field?" Matt questioned hopefully.

"I'm sorry, Matt, but my attack will do more harm than good, but maybe Angewomon would be of more help." Metal Garurumon howled as he charged off the hill and headed for the two other digimon racing in the air.

"Hurry, Metal Garurumon!" T.K. sobbed. "We only have 10 more seconds!" The boy turned terrified eyes upon his brother. "Matt I don't want to die," he stated pleadingly.

"Don't worry, Metal Garurumon, will bring Angewomon back to help you." Matt tried to reassure his brother, meanwhile in his heart he knew that his T.K. was doom. 

Shadidomon closed in on his prey and at the last moment prepared another shadow ball. "Good-bye, Angewomon," He sneered.

Then a silvery blur caught Shadidomon in his stomach as he lost the shadow ball and was tackled to the ground. Shadidomon landed on the ground skidding with the huge metal creature on top of him.

"No way!" Metal Garurumon sneered as he pinned the dark shadow to the ground.

"Angewomon, Kari needs you!" He shouted as the angelic digimon slowed down to descend beside him. "It is an emergency!"

Angewomon than quickly rose back into the air and headed for the hill, and just before she got there a light exploded on the hill blanketing the world in white; destroying all darkness including the pinned Shadidomon who saw his end rushing toward him and his dark cages. 


	8. Part 7: Light and Darkness

Part 7

Light and Darkness 

It continues as Matt and Kari floated on the waves of light that now engulfed the digital world, destroying all the virus type digimon and the cages that once held the other digidestinys prisoners. Now, the world was an endless white light that somehow was heavy enough to lift them into the sky, or was it just the feeling of floating while they're feet still rest on the ground. They were unable to move in this world of white, and except for blinking their eyes they was totally at the mercy of the intense light. 

Matt wanted to cry, but he knew that he couldn't because Kari still needed him, and if he began he knew that he would be unable to stop. His brother was gone and there was nothing that he could do about it, but to live. His brother had gained his own revenge when the light had destroyed Shadidomon, so Matt had nothing to fight about. For now, he was living for the sole purpose of getting Kari to safety. He had to find someway out of here.

Kari beside him was trying with all her might to break down into tears, but unlike Matt, she discovered that she didn't have the ability to form tears or make noise. She was paralyzed. Once she realized this fear grip her heart and Kari began to shout in her mind over and over again. NO, NO, NO!

This one thought broke the silence as Matt heard Kari's thoughts, and realized that he could answer her in the same way. Kari, calm down Matt thought if you think about saying it in your head then I can hear you.

Kari immediately stops her chant and thought back You can hear me?

Yes, Kari, and you've got to hold it together I will get us out of this somehow.

But Matt, what about Tai and the others how will we rescue them?

Hopefully, when Shadidomon was destroyed, so were the dark crests. So when we escape all we have to do is come back and get them.

What about Metal Garurumon and Angewomon?

They're Vaccine types, Kari. The light only destroys Virus type digimon.

Then we will see them again when we return?

I hope so.

"Matt," a voice roared after the two had gone quiet.

Huh, who is there?

"It's me, Metal Garurumon," the metallic wolf howled as he ran on the light toward them with Angewomon flying in his wake. "We've been searching for you."

The two digimon quickly rushed to the two children's side only to discover that the children were unable to move.

Metal Garurumon, you two can still move? Matt thought.

"Yes, it seems that the light doesn't affect us," Angewomon said as she grab Kari and then reach out for Matt since Metal Garurumon didn't have any hands.

What are we going to do? Kari asked Matt.

I think we should try to find the other first and then look for Jed-I; he should know the answer.

"I don't think that is such a good idea, Matt." Metal Garurumon growled," we just past the others and they seem to still be under the control of the dark crest and…,"

"..and," Angewomon jump in," the two remanding dark crests are heading this way."

That is impossible, how could the dark crests still be able to move? Matt thought out loud.

Maybe, Matt that is the reason why we can't move, and if so maybe, T.K. and the Shadow T.K. had nothing to do with this white light. Maybe the crests got impatience and decided to act on their own. Kari answered.

If so, then that would mean that the others can move!

"Well, Matt the others were riding their digimon, and seem to be able to move just fine." Metal Garurumon stated as he ran beside the now moving angel digimon and children as they fled the area. 

Then that means that it is only an matter of time before we will have to face the others, Kari, we have to escape from here.

Elsewhere in the world of reality, Matt's father and Mother had come together over the lost of their child.

"How is Matt taking it?" Matt's Mother asked him.

"Matt is fine he is staying late at school studying," Matt's father grin.

"What is so funny," his ex-wife demanded.

"I think Matt knows where our son is," Matt's father smiled.

"Huh, I don't understand," she exclaim.

Matt's father walk slowly over to the apartment's window and look out. "Matt and T.K. must be in the digita-- Damn!" "What in the hell is happening to the sun."

Matt's mom quickly rushed to his side and was astounded by the sight of the sun slowly being covered by a black light. "It is only a eclipse," she replied commonly.

"I work at a TV studio and there was no mention of an eclipse." "This can mean only one thing," Matt's Dad stated angrily," something bad is happening in the Digital World." 

Back in the digital world, Metal Garurumon and Angewomon flew at top speed as in the distance two tiny object could be seen flying towards them in super sonic speed. 

"Matt, " Angewomon replied calmly," I don't think we will be able to escape them." "They're too fast!"

Metal Garurumon, do you think you can stop them?"

"I don't know, Matt, the crests are awfully small, and there is no way I can hit them with my Metal Wolf Claw." Matt's digimon replied as he tried not to kick up too much light sparks and leave Angewomon in his dust.

"Well, you've got to try," Angewomon blurted out boldly. "Those dark crest will eventually catch up, and we might be too tired to fight back if we keep this up.

"Ok, I will try," Metal Garurumon then turn around and headed straight toward the twin crests. 

The crest did exactly what Metal Garurumon expected. The crests simply dodged him and continued on their way. He was just too big to try and crush them, and it was like he was standing still when he tried to squash the two crests under his paws. 

"Angewomon, I failed," he yelled as they streak off. "They're heading your way!"

Angewomon, what are we going to do? Kari asked worryily.

"I'm going to destroy them," she replied as she turn and fired her Celestial Arrows, which the twin crests easily avoided and then in the same motion hit Angewomon in the chest causing her to drop the children and returning her to her intraining form.

Now the two children were helpless as the two crests slowly hovered above them and then plunge toward their targets. Matt help me she thought as she was struck by her crest of darkness which change her hair from a light brown to an ugly gray, while Matt who was inches away from receiving his crest of hatred was rescue by an bolt of electricity that shocked the crest. A small red and blue digimon appeared in front of him and dragged him away, while the crest now stun floated harmlessly in the air. But Matt wasn't worried about his rescuer, he just kept thinking loudly to himself that he had fail. The two vanished into the light as Kari turns to her now champion digimon, Gatamon and smiled, " How does it feel to be back to your old self."

"Puuurfect," the small gray cat digimon meowed as she pick up the other crest and handed it to Kari.

"Matt, you can't run and you can't hide," Kari screamed into the light," you're next." The two then walk in the opposite direction of where Matt had been dragged, and they headed toward the last place they had seen Metal Garurumon. 


	9. Part 8: TRUTH

Part 8

THE TRUTH

It continues as Matt was dragged though a gap in the white light into a world of multi-color swirl. Here the colors and sounds slowly rocked the sadden boy to sleep as Matt dreamt about his many failures in this mission. 

"Uh," Matt moaned as he slowly began to awaken from his deep sleep. He found himself in a world covered by darkness with only a drop of light, which surrounds him. "Wh--Where am I?" 

Another drop of light appears in the darkness, "You're safe, Matt," a small voice squeaked as his brother and Patamon appeared before him. "Matt, things are going to get a lot worst before they get better." The little boy spoke quickly," you're are the last hope of the two worlds, and you can't give up, no matter what happens."

"I--I can't T.K.!" Matt started to cry. "I'm not strong enough to do this alone." "I--I need your help, T.K." "I need you to come back."

"I'm sorry, Matt, you have to be strong," T.K. replied to his brother as he slowly started to disappear. "You can not give in to the dark powers of your crest, or all we have done here will be in vain." "Matt, promise me!" T.K. screeched as Patamon evaporated into the darkness.

"I promise!"

T.K. then disappeared and Matt screamed into the darkness in agony as his realized that his brother was gone, again.

"Matt, " a soft voice yelled as Matt slowly open his eyes to find himself in a room neatly decorated in pink. "Matt, are you Ok!"'

"Gabumon?" "How?" "I can move again!" 

"Elecmon, dragged you here, and Jed-I rescued me from Gatomon and Kari and the reason you can move is because we're no longer in the light." We're in a hole in the light where the digital world still exists." "You've been asleep for three days," Gabumon spoke solemnly," and I was beginning to get really worried."

"I'm fine Gabumon," Matt comforted his digimon. Then he turned his head toward the entrance and wondered to himself was it all just a dream, or was T.K. trying to help me 

"Matt," Gabumon yelled, breaking Matt's chain of thought. "Do you want me to go and get Jed-I, now?" "He has something really important to tell us."

"Unh-Huh!" 

"Then I'll be back in a minute!" Gabumon smiled

"Gabumon, wait!" "I'm sorry for worrying you." Matt spoke softly.

"Don't worry about it, Matt!" "I'm your digimon, and it's my job to worry about you." Then the digimon disappeared through the entrance, and reappeared a short while later with Jed-I and Elecmon.

"Hello, Matt!" Jed-I replied once they had entered the room.

"Jed-I skip the welcomes, and just tell us what is so important," Matt snapped. He had been annoyed enough without Jed-I adding to it with his calm tone and slow start.

"How Rude?" Jed-I said in shock. "If that is the case, then I will simply get to the point." "Matt, as you know, this world is full of digital monsters or digimon, but at one time this world had no digimon and like your world was filled with people." "During this time, a young scientist named Doctor Shady discovered a void to a parallel world, and with the help of her eight assistants a device was made that could open a path to this world. The devices were eight separate machines called the Dark Crests. When the eight assistants stood together they were able to open a path to this parallel world and so doing so released a terrible creature upon the world." " The creature attack the digital world and soon only a handful of people remain alive, and as for Docter Shady and her assistances." They had received the punishment of being transformed into evil digimon. Eight of which you have already met as Shadidomon (Docter Shady), Myotismon, Devimon, the Four Dark Masters, and the evil digimon who was behind them. The creature destroyed everyone and everything, until only a small group of humans remain, and that is when his evil reign was crushed. A small boy with the power of hope stood up to the dark creature and with this power was able to banish the creature back inside of its parallel world, but the damage had been done to the digital world. The digital world was barren land, so with the last of his strength the boy gathers up the rest of the powers within himself. Courage, Love, Knowledge, Sincerity, Light, Reliability, Friendship, and with the last bit of Hope he had. He formed them into the crest you and the others wear and then healed the world. Next he then restored the lives lost by the creature's wrath, and formed them into digieggs. For you see, the boy was in reality the digigods that now watch over this world. So after this, he split into four and he descended into the heavens leaving the crests behind as a way to protect this world.

Matt sat numbly by as Jed-I finished his story.

"And that is why, Matt," Jed-I paused," that digimon came to be, and its also the reason why there are so few people in the digital world." "Now, the dark crests seek to finished what was started, but recruiting eight new assistances, and resurrecting the creature of darkness." "For you see, the true powers of the crests comes from the users' heart." "In other words, where you find light you'll always find darkness, which is why the dark crests choose to convert the digidestinies and their crests."

"So that means that if I am converted." Matt started.

"Then that will be the end of the digital world," Gabumon replied.

"And there is a good chance that the dark creature will not stop there," Elecmon jumped in," that creature will no doubt try to enter your world as well."

"So both worlds depends on my success," Matt replied still numbly. "I'm the worlds last hope!"

"No, the crests need eight digidestinies to complete their prophets, but since T.K. is gone." "The dark crests can't achieve their ultimate propose." No, Matt," Jed-I spoke slowly. "You're not the last hope for the worlds." "If you're converted then the crests will become unstoppable, and someday a new digidestiny of hope will arrive in the digital world, and then all will crumble." "Matt, you're our last hope for stopping this from happening, so in other words you're the last true chance to stop the crest in their tracks, so if you fail….

"..So, in other words," Matt quickly snapped out of his trance," I'm still the last hope of the two worlds."

"I guess if you want to think of it that way." "Then you are," Jed-I spoke in a defeated manner."

Suddenly, a huge data type digimon, named Gyphomon rushed through the door on his talons and paws. 

"Lord Jed-I, The dark digidestinies has been spotted only a few yards from here." "It's time to evacuate this place, and retreat to the mountain hideaway." Gyphomon spoke as he gracefully bowed in front of him. 

"Well, it looks like I will have to continue my explanation in a different location." Jed-I started as he got on Gyphomon's back with the help of Elecmon. "Gabumon, you need to digivolve and follow us," he finished as Elecmon hopped on behind him.

"No, Jed-I," Matt replied," No more running." "Me and Gabumon are going to end this once and for all."

Jed-I stop and look at the boy," You've grown so much here." "But you know that you can't do this alone."

"I know, but I have to try," Matt stated as Gabumon began to digivolve into Garurumon," but we have to try," and then the now champion digimon with Matt on his back rushed out the door and toward his destiny.

"Matt," Gryphomon yelled as it fluttered beside the now charging duo. "I have decided to help you, and Jed-I has call the other digimon who are willing to help you, and they shall meet you at the place where the dark digidestinies are, so follow me!"

Then the strange digimon flew out in front, and as he lead him through the house and out the door and into the lush forest. Matt thought about how much the house reminded him of the one Puppetmon had lived in, but this thought didn't last long as they headed into their final battle. For now, Matt's only concern was how was he going to take on his own friends, and if it came down to it would he be willing to destroy them.


	10. Part 9: Matt's Decision

Part 9

Matt's Decision

The two digimon raced toward the edge of the woods where in a small clearing Matt could easily see his fellow digidestinys and friends. Tai as always was out in front. His blonde hair blew in the wind as his yellow eyes stared menacingly at him. To the right of him was Sora, her once beautiful brown eyes were now clouded in a jaded green. Her hair looked like it had been badly dyed with the same color. Then to the left of Tai was his sister, the one Matt had failed, her hair and eyes were an ashy gray, and look to him as if that color might reflected the future of both worlds. A world without light or hope, and inside this fact made Matt shiver. Behind them as always were Mimi, Joe, and Izzy. Three of the most honest and trustworthy people he knew, now simply hollow shells as the dark colors stained their eyes and hair. It was then as he looked at the group of once friends and comrades in battle that he realized that he was going to have to make the biggest decision of his life. But could he really say that he was ready to do that. Time would only tell!

The trio reached the area of battle as Tai with Black Wargraymon at his side came toward them. 

"Matt, there is nolonger a need for you to resist your crest," Tai spoke clearly. "You're out numbered and there is no way for you to escape, so in other words, give in or die!" "As Jed-I has probably already told you it matter very little to us which one you choose, because sooner or later another will take your place."

"Humph, who said we're out number," Matt retorted back as he realized that he might have to stall for time. "Do you honestly think that I would simply fall for such a stupid trap?"

"No, I don't, but if your plan was to get help from the other digimon that was here before us," Kari sneered as Dark Angewomon dropped an unconscious MarineAngemon to the ground," don't get your hopes up." Then Dark Angewomon fired her darkness arrows destroy the helpless digimon right in front of them.

"Errrrrr," Gryphomon growled as he watched this," It would seem that we have arrival too late to be of any assistance to them."

"What do you mean by assistance?" Matt questioned the digimon.

"Well, it's just this simply," Gryphomon stated," Jed-I never really sent us reinforcement, but instead these digimon were suppose to buy us time to escape." "You threw a digiwrench into that play when you chose to fight, so now it would seem that it is up to me alone to be that distraction." "Matt you can see as well as me that you have no other choice now but to escape, so I want you and Garurumon to leave now."

"Thank you," Garurumon said as he prepared to go back the way they had come.

"No, Garurumon you can leave if you want, but I'm going to stay and fight." Matt yelled to his digimon as he slid off his back.

"But Matt, if you are converted then that will be the end of everything." "Matt, you have to escape." Garurumon pleaded with the boy.

"I'm sorry, Garurumon, but I'm not going to run any more." "I'm going to face my destiny," and with these words the boy headed back toward the other digidestinys."

"As you wish, Matt," Garurumon exhaled as he dedigivolved back into his rookie form and then warp digivolved into his Mega form. "If you're going to stay and fight then I will as well."

Matt looks up at his best and truest friend," Thank you!"

"You're welcome," Metal Garurumon smiled as he turned toward his enemies, and the battle began as Gyphomon was triple team by Wiltomon (the dark ultimate form of Lilymon), Night Zudomon, and Scykabuterimon. 

Wiltomon struck at Gyphomon first with her death cannon followed quickly by Night Zudomon's Raiden strike. Each was very easy for the huge Mega digimon to avoid, and he found himself laughing inward. Three Ultimate are definitely no match for a one Mega he thought as he attacked with his Legendary Blade attack hitting Wiltomon in the chest. The whole time Syckabuterimon had stayed out of the fight and was slowly inching his way behind Gyphomon, who was totally focus on the other two digimon.

Meanwhile, Metal Garurumon was also being triple teamed as Black Wargreymon and Garudamon attacked together, and Kari attack alone from behind. 

"Terra Destroyer," Black Wargraymon yelled as a huge ball of fire materialized in his claws, and in one swift motion was hurled at the metallic wolf. 

Metal Garurumon knew of the destructive power of the move and quickly sidestep it, completely avoiding it, but put himself in the direct path of Garudamon's Wing Cutter and Dark Angewomon's darkness arrows. Both struck the poor digimon at the same time, knocking him to the ground where Black Wargraymon quickly pin him. But Metal Garurumon wasn't beaten yet as he fired his Metal Wolf Claw. The huge missile hit Black Wargraymon in the chest knocking him off of him, and Metal Garurumon scrambled to his feet and prepared himself for their next attack. While Matt, just a few feet away began to realize how futile this battle was. Eventually, the other digimon would either defeat Metal Garurumon and Gyphomon or destroy them. That was his choice. He realized that he should had ran when he had the chance, and now his two friends were in a life and death struggle that they had no chance of winning.

Suddenly this thought was interrupted as a fist connected swiftly with Matt's face. Matt soon found himself with Tai on top of him, and both of his hands pinned to the ground by Kari and Izzy. While Joe had his full weight on his legs, and Sora stood above him smiling as she slowly bent down and stuffed a foul tasting cloth in his mouth before he had a chance to yell. Then she stood back up with Mimi at her side and sneered down at him. 

How could I be so stupid? Matt thought to himself as he tried to wiggle out of their grasps, but it was to no avail. 

"Don't worry, Matt," Mimi spoke wickedly," this wouldn't hurt for long." She then bent down beside Matt with the crest and held it only a few inches from his heart, and at first the crest did nothing, but as Matt began to slowly sink into self-pity and hate for being so stupid the crest began to glow. Softly at first, but then it quickly became an intense glow as Matt's struggles grew weaker and weaker. Metal Garurumon, who was still in the middle of a battle all of a sudden dedigivolved back into his rookie state and collapsed on the field leaving Gyphomon in a six on one fight. One he never got the chance to encounter as Scykabuterimon hit him with his ScyShock from behind.

It seem that the end had come as the crest lifted itself from Mimi's hand and drifted to a place over Matt's heart, and slowly sunk through his shirt cause Matt a lot of pain as it travel to his heart. Then the changes began as Matt's hair color changed to a reddish brown along with his eyes. He had lost, and now the last hope of two worlds had fallen. Or has it? As two gleaming lights race across the digital world just out of reach of the huge sea of light that consume the last remaining specks of land that had once been the digital Island known as File Island. Leave behind in its wake a single piece of land. The last oasis in this digital world, and it was here that the last remaining digimon hid and cowered as the light washed away all other life in the digital world.


	11. Part 10a: The End

Fallen Hope ****

Part 10

The End!!!

No. 1

It begins in the real world as Matt and T.K.'s mother and father looked up at the now blacken sun, and all around them roars and screams from the city below could be heard. 

"Wh-What is going on?" T.K.'s mother shrieked as a DarkTyranonmon appeared from out of nowhere, and began to trample cars and destroy buildings.

"I don't know, but something is seriously wrong." "Where are all these digimon coming from?" Then Matt's father look up at the sky and the now completely black sun. "I hope T.K. and Matt are alright."

Meanwhile in the digital world, Jed-I sat alone in the grass with ten other digimon nearby they were the only survivors of their kind, and he thought about what had just happen. He knew that Matt had been converted and that there was no one else to stop the rampage of the digimon in the real world. For in reality, the virus type digimon weren't destroy, but instead they were merely cut out of the digital world and once Matt had been converted pasted into the real world. The last hope for the worlds were gone and there was nothing they could do about it.

Suddenly a mysterious voice boomed as the lights parted to a single bolt of lightning shaped like a dragon. "Hope is not lost yet." The thunder roared," for one is still not converted." 

"But," Jed-I interrupted," does this means that there is a ninth digidestiny.

There was no answer. 

"Look toward the sky, your hope will come from there." "Follow it, and welcome your last chance for victory." Then the lightning flashed once and left the same way it had arrived leaving Jed-I alone.

"Thank you!" Jed-I said and then immediately called out for AeroVeedramon, the last vaccine type digimon in the world. He felt that they now had a fighting chance.

Meanwhile back in the real world the digimon were tearing up the place, and Matt's and T.K.'s Mom and Dad had creep out of the apartment and was trying to make there way to a digimon free zone. That was when they saw it. Boys that looked a lot like Matt and Tai were riding on two of the most dangerous looking digimon. The blonde hair boy was riding on the digimon Black Wargreymon, while the other was riding on a hideous wolf/machine digimon known as Metal Lobeomon. This dread wolf is known for its ability to actually tear its victims apart with its disembowel strike. 

It was then as two parents cowered in the darkness of the alley, that one of the boys turn toward them and looked with a passive curiosity at the place where they were hiding. Matt's Dad and that boy's eyes locked on each other, and it was then that he realized that the boy with the reddish brown hair was his son. The boy of course could not see through the darkness, and because nothing stir in the dark alley he just simply turn away leaving the confused parents behind.

"Honey," he replied lowly. "I believe that was our son."

"What?" she manage to exclaim in a whisper," that can't be Matt, he would never do something like that."

"You didn't look into his eyes," He interrupted her. "You didn't see it." "Something dark was there in his eyes; I could see our son trapped in a hatred so strong that even his soul was consume by it." "I don't know what happen in the digital world, but I have feeling that hell has come to earth."

"B--But w-what about T.K.," she stuttered.

"I don't know, and by the way things are looking," He replied unemotionally," I don't want to know." 

Back in the digital world, just as the digi-god had prophesize, two twin lights fell from the sky and crashed into the small forest on the tiny oasis. Here Jed-I and the remaining ten digimon gathered to greet the arrival of their last great hope as a boy materialized from one of the small craters left by the arrival of the twin lights. 

"Welcome," Jed-I smiled.

Later in the real world, Joe and Izzy was in America destroying houses and breaking bridges as the frighten people below look for a means of escape. 

"Ha, Ha" Joe laughed," this is so fun." "I wonder why we never thought to do this before?" "Why protect such a bunch of weaklings when it is so much more fun to terrorize them, Huh, Night Zudomon."

"You're right, Joe, this is so much better," Night Zudomon responded as he picked up a bus and hurled into a huge skyscraper.

"Yeah, we should have done this a long time ago," ScyKabutarimon agreed.

"Look, at what we founded," Izzy cheered as ScyKabutarimon left up a fallen roof to reveal a small boy underneath," a nice treat." The boy immediately began to cry as the huge digimon bent down and picked him up off the ground.

"Yummy," ScyKabutarimon exclaimed as he held him over his mouth and prepared to eat him. That was when a huge jolt of intense pain hit the digimon in the back causing him to drop the boy. Who was rescued by a mysterious digimon before he hit the ground. 

"No, It can't be," Joe shriek as ScyKabutarimon was consumed by an intense light along with Izzy. "Y--You're dead!" he mummer right before the light consume him and Night Zudomon, too.

Then later in Africa, Mimi, Kari, and Sora continued their reign of terror as they burned builds and blew up towns. 

"Haaa, this is so much fun," Kari laughed as she destroyed another building.

"Yeah, now I finally understand why the virus type digimon chose to do this," Mimi smiled as she exited a clothing store with a arm full of beautiful designer dresses, and the best thing about this is that there is no one left to stop us."

"Don't get too cocky," Sora exclaimed as she flew toward them in the hand of Garudamon. "The army is coming this way, so get ready for a fight."

"Oh, Man!" "That means that I might have to get my clothes wrinkle," Mimi moaned.

"Well, lets just take care of them quickly, so that doesn't happen," Kari tried to cheer up Mimi.

"I guess you're right, Kari," Mimi wipe away an invisible tear. "Wiltomon!"

"As you wish, Mimi," the weed pixie answered and appeared from the alley beside the store.

"Dark Angewomon," Kari called her digimon from behind her," why don't you go with her." "I know that you can use the exercise."

"I thought you would never ask," Dark Angewomon smiled, and so the two flew off to the place where the 200 hundred tanks was. Soon after the two digimon appeared on the scene, and the 200 hundred tanks were quickly reduced to a minor 2 men. Dark Angewomon destroyed the tanks with easy grace with her darkness arrows, while Wiltomon ended the life of those who managed to escape the tanks with her death cannon. 

Then Dark Angewomon dropped down beside the last 2 men of a once 200 army. She sneered at the poor creatures as she asked them were they ready to die, and both men pleaded for their lives. "Goodbye," she smiled as she prepared to end it with her darkness arrows, but this was not meant to be as she was hit from the side with a burst of energy that sent her to the ground.

"Who is there?" Wiltomon yelled after she saw Dark Angewomon go down.

"We're home." A voice called from behind her as she faced her ultimate opponent.

In the distance, Kari and Mimi both saw a huge flash of light. 

"What was that?" Mimi cried.

"I don't know, but it came for the area that Dark Angewomon and Wiltomon went," Sora answered.

"Do you think that they are in trouble," Kari asked with an unknown fear in her voice. 

"It is probably, nothing," Sora quickly corrected herself. "We should probably just wait for them to return."

"Maybe, but Garudamon could check it out anyway," Mimi volunteered Sora's digimon.

"Fine, if it would clear your conscience," Sora yelled as she and her digimon took off in the same directions as Wiltomon and Dark Angewomon. 

Hours later, the two saw yet another flash of light in the same area.

"Ok, that isn't just an coincidence," Kari stated in fear, someone or thing is hunting us down one by one. She then took out her digivice and she looks for a signal from her lost comrades. There were none, and to her surprise the two signals from America were gone as well. "It is just as I thought," she started when she heard Mimi scream. Kari looked up to see Mimi consume by a light and a face standing behind the light smiling. "You!" she yelled as she felt a light tap on her shoulder as she turns toward the source and was also consume by the light.

…To be continued!


	12. Part 10b: The End

Fallen Hope

Part 10 

The End

No#2

Later back in Tokyo in the radio tower, Shadidomon confronted the two rulers of the city. "My Lords, he bowed lowly to them." "The other digidestinys had mysteriously disappear leaving only you two."

"What!" Both voices boom together. "Who dares to stand against us," Matt sneered. 

"That is unknown to us, but the sun is slowly starting to be uncovered." "If you two fall then this paradise will disappear and all we be as it was before," Shadidomon spoke calmly.

"We mustn't let this happen," Tai shouted. "I want you to find who is behind this and crush them."

"As you wish," then Shadidomon disappeared, but unknown to him he was already two late as the next prisoners were brought before the two boys.

The two Vilemon spoke out boldly," look at what we have caught, two survivors." They threw the two people before them, and immediately Matt's voice softens," Mother, Dad?"

"Yes it is us, son," His father spoke quickly. "You don't have to do this," he declared as the darkness once again gains its hold over Matt. 

"Do whatever you wish with them," Matt said quickly without emotion.

"No," a voice yelled, as the mysterious figure step out from behind a trash can and finally revealed itself to be Shadow T.K. "Let them go," Shadow T.K shouted.

"Well, looka here!" "The flesh is gone, but his memory remains." "I guess we will have to do something about that, huh T.K!" Tai smirked.

"T.K?" Matt's mother said in disbelief. "That can't be T.K!" "T.K. is just a little boy."

"That is true, mother," Matt jumped in. This is just my brother's murderer!" Matt answered without taking his eyes off of the boy," a mere shadow of what my brother might have look like when he got older."

"No, No, T.K," his mother began to sob as the boy's words began to sink in.

Matt's father reach over and tried to comfort her. For the first time in his life, he was unsure which side to root for. He could go for his son murderer who is trying to save the world, or go for his son who is trying to destroy the world. Either way it goes they were going to lose.

"Enough talk," Tai shouted," Black Wargreymon take care of this shadow."

"Shadow Patamon warp digivolve to….," Shadow Patamon yelled as he appeared from behind the boy,"Hydroangemon." The black energy slowly disappeared as the evil digimon appeared once more.

"Prepare to be beaten again," the dragon/angel digimon smirked as Black Wargreymon in a raging fit lock hands with him.

"You're a fool, Shadow," Matt smirked as he watched the two digimon wrestle. "Metal Lobeomon, go help him." The huge metallic digimon quickly got to his feet and rammed his head into the side of his huge opponent knocking Hydroangemon loose of his hold.

Meanwhile a shadowy figure appeared behind the two enchanted Vilemon, who were watching the battle with intense interest. If one of their leaders' Mega fell, they would jump in and try to backup the other Mega until the fallen one could rejoin the match. Little did they know that the digimon they should've been the most worried about was themselves.

"Do it now!" A voice yelled as the two digimon turned around to be hit at point blank range by two invisible forces of energy, which sent them flying from behind Matt's Mother and Father.

"What th--!" Matt's Father began. 

"Shhh," a young voice quiets them. "I need you to run away from here quietly, Dad."

"T.K.!" his mother squeaked in delight.

"Yeah, I'm Ok," T.K. smiled as he parents faced him. "But things are going to get a bit messy, and I need you to leave."

"No, T.K," his mother yelped at the thought," you can't." "I won't lose you, again."

His father put his hands carefully on her shoulder and smiled," it time to let go." "Ours sons have grown up, and its time to let them choose there own destiny.

"But he is only," she began then looked down in defeat," Good Luck, T.K." "Then she ran through the door without another word.

Then his father looked at his son. "Promise me that you'll bring your brother home safely," He commended.

"I promise!"

He then turned and walked out the door after his ex-wife.

"I won't fail!" T.K. then turned from the door facing his destiny as Patamon followed him into the fight. "Patamon, I need you to warp digivolve," he yelled back to his partner.

"You got it, T.K!" Then the brownish light began to consume the small digimon as it lost its rookie form and digivolved to his Mega form, Astroangemon.

Meanwhile a few meters away, Hydroangemon was taking a huge beating as the two Mega digimon worked as a team slashing and tackling the poor digimon.

"Just hang in there," Shadow T.K. encouraged his digimon.

"What are you expecting, a miracle?" Matt laughed at the boy. 

"Something like that!" a voice yelled as an angelic type digimon knock Black Wargreymon down as he prepared to slash at the fallen digimon.

"T--T.K!" Matt stuttered.

"Matt, you broke your promise to me!" T.K. yelled at his brother. "Shadow T.K. its time." 

"Ok, lets do," the boy smiled as the two digimon floated in the air together. Then in one voice the two boys yell," DNA digivolve!" 

"Astroangemon," T.K's digimon yelled as it flew toward a glowing light.

"Hydroangemon," Shadow T.K's digimon yelled as it also flew toward the glowing light. Then the two shouted together," DNA digivolve to…. Archangemon." "The protector of hope."

"Hah, that little trick isn't going to save you." Tai yelled. "Black Wargreymon and Lobeomon can do that too." "Come Matt lets show them."

Matt then turned toward Tai with shock in still in his eyes from seeing his brother and simply shook his head. "I'm sorry, Tai, but I can't." "I don't feel that power anymore," and with these words Matt's dark crest dropped from its resting-place on Matt's chest and lay helplessly on the ground. For you see, without hate, Matt's crest could nolonger control its owner, and just simply fell off. This transform Metal Lobeomon back into its rookie form, Gabumon.

"No!" Tai yelled when he realized that he was now in this alone. "I refuse to be beaten, Black Wargreymon, destroy this place." "If I'm going down," he sneered," I'm going to take all of you with me." 

"Terra Destroyer," Black Wargreymon yelled as he fired his strongest attack.

"No," Archangemon yelled in two voices as he rushed at the digimon as he threw the huge red ball of fire toward the ground.

"Clang!" To the surprise of the two boys, Black Wargreymon's most powerful attack was being held in the air by Archangemon's sword as he stood in a defensive position with the sword almost touching his head

"Haaaa, finish them with another Terra Destroyer." Tai laughed insanely.

"Gabumon, can you hear me," Matt yelled to his digimon who was just a few feet from the battle. "You'll got to warp digivolve and help them!"

"But Matt I have used up most of my energy." Gabumon replied coolly.

"Just try!"

"Ok, " Gabumon replied as a faint blue light surrounded him as he slowly began to warp digivolve. "Gabumon warp digivolve to Metal Garurumon."

"Go get Metal Garurumon!" Matt cheered as the fully digivolved digimon jumped the unsuspecting Black Wargreymon pinning him to the ground.

"Thanks!" Shadow T.K. replied as Tai mouth dropped.

He had been so occupied with getting revenge on Archangemon that he had totally forgot about the threat Matt and Gabumon pose to his plan's success.

"Lets do it!" T.K. yelled as Shadow T.K. also added in his few words," this is it!" "Angelic light!" the two boys yelled together as Archangemon grabbed his sword and held it steady against the massive ball; then a white light was released from the sword consuming the huge ball. But it didn't stop there as in a flash Tai and Black Wargreymon were also consumed by the light. Then the sword simmered once with a single light that race down the blade and ended at the hilt of the sword. 

The battle was over as the two digimon separated from their DNA Mega form and returned to their rookie state. Things slowly began to return to normal as the damage to the room quickly disappeared. T.K. then collapsed and fell to the ground in a cold sweat. 

"T.K," Matt shrieked," what's wrong!" 

"It's just as Jed-I predicted," Shadow T.K. said slowly," two T.Ks can't exist in the same place." "It's time, Shadow Patamon."

"Let's do it!" Shadow Patamon nodded;" besides I need a good rest."

"What are you going to do?" Patamon squeaked. 

"We're going back where we belong," Shadow Patamon answered his counterpart. " I promise you that you won't feel a thing."

"But what is going to happen to you?" Metal Garurumon asked.

"I don't really know, but like what Matt said before," Shadow T.K. smiled," you'll see us again when Patamon and T.K. get a little older." "Bye until then."

Then the two shut their eyes and disappeared as T.K. and Patamon's shadows returned. Then a white light blink over the world and everything went back to the way things were before this mess. The eight children were back in bed, and all memory of this terrible event was wipe away. 

Two years later, T.K after leaving Tokyo for a while returns there to attend school. T.K. is now, a tall and slender boy who greatly resembles the shadow boy from his past with the exception of hair color and eye color. As he walks toward the building, he stops. A great feeling of dread passes over him, but it doesn't last very long, as he finds himself admiring a boy who looks a lot like Tai.

Nearby, a dark hair lady watches the boy from on top of a building a smirks as she twirls a small object on a chain," If at first you don't succeed," she chuckle to herself.

The End.

This turned out to be a lot longer than I had originally plan. So I hope a lot of people continued to read it. Also, in case some people don't know, Digimon and all of its character don't belong to me. Be a good reader and remember to review as well as read.


End file.
